ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chax'il - Dance of Storms
= Overview = Chax'il is a form of Jar'Kai in essence. In practice - it is much more complex than just that. Utilizing two sabers as extensions of one's own body, Chax'il emphasizes the nature of the living being to destroy, while simultaneously teaching them to coexist with the universe. The pain that one feels while in the relaxed state enduced by the Chax'il trance is virtually nonexistent for the duration thereof. All emotions are swarmed into the state, constantly flowing through the force user. The state is akin to that of Juyo, though only loosely based on it's theory- as it augments the user's abilities considerably. All pain that is built up and all injuries do incur, but the pain is dropped on to the user all at once when they leave the state- creating an enhanced mental attack that the master must work through in order to regain their composure- and in severe cases, their sanity. = History = Alkor Centaris was once a practicioner of Soresu- though he often admired the artistic nature of Makashi. Utilizing his training in both these styles, Alkor implemented stances and motions that were fluid and mimicked the wrath of nature. Alkor and Dath'remar eschewed defensive abilities in order to make the style infinitely more agressive- their logic was that, if you couldn't stop it, why not bow to it? As such, Chax'il is founded on the practice of not defeating or simply killing one's opponent, but completely overwhelming them. If this is impossible, using the fullest extent of Chax'il is worthless, and the user should simply use slightly altered Jar'Kai from there on. Chax'il's acrobatics are akin to that of Ataru, but they are much more specialized- flipping, jumping, balance; all in the favor of empowering attacks and gaining the advantage. =Forms & Specializations= Flare Form This Form emphasizes agility. Alkor prides himself in total mastery of this form. The final teaching, Bleeding Infinity, augments one's range of motion and muscular output exponentially, but leaves them greatly used- if it persists ninety seconds, one runs the risk of irreprable damage. (usually to the lungs, Alkor observes, as afterward most of the pain is focused there) Executioner Form Emphasizes strength and the weaknesses of the opponent. Dath'remar considers himself the master of this form. The final teaching of this form, Infernal Requiem, is actually a stance that allows for increased reading of an opponent to the point where you visualize their vitals in every counterattack- making each strike potentially fatal. The problem here is that the increased flow of the force through one's body leaves them temporarily stripped of it afterward. Fear Form Both Alkor and Dath'remar can enter this force induced state, which causes one's abilities to become increased extraordinarily for a short period of time. The aura one emits is so staggeringly great that only force sensitives of adept ability are able to move in it- meaning basically anything above a padawan Jedi. This skill comes with great risk- using it for two or more minutes at a time causes one to give up their mind completely, their body becoming a beacon for the dark side of the force to use as a puppet for the rest of it's existence. A cruel fate, it is based off of ancient Sith teachings, and using it is something Alkor will never do- though Dath'remar is said to have used it multiple times for near the maximum limit. This could explain parts of his mental corrosion. Afterward, the user is left in a near-death state, stripped of the force for an extended period of time, and mentally traumatized. =Notes= Creation Credited to Alkor Centaris Category:Combat Forms